kim, Aisha & Kat
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: This is set about a year after Kat and the other Turbo Rangers passed on their Powers and this is Kat's return to Angle Grove from London she runs into Kimberly and Aisha and they decide to go to their apartment to catch up on old times and Kat figures out the reason behind the letter and then tells them something's about her that no ones really knows about her. possible MA conten


**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or any of the characters.**

**Summary: This is set about a year after Kat and the other Turbo Rangers passed on their Powers and this is Kat's return to Angle Grove from London she runs into Kimberly and Aisha and they decide to go to their apartment to catch up on old times and Kat figures out the reason behind the letter and then tells them something's about her that no ones really knows about her. Also this is a Challenge fic by Iceranger32**

**Kim, Aisha and Kat**

**Written By Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

It had been a year since Katherine Hilliard had stepped foot in Angel Grove she had just returned for her year long Ballet course in London she had been so busy in the last year that she had never given a thought to how giving her powers to Cassie would effect her once she was back in Angel Grove. The only thing about her life in Angel Grove she had thought about was why did Kimberly send that Letter to Tommy, Kim had mentioned that it was so Kat and Tommy could be together and that she had found someone else, but all their friends had know that Kat and Tommy were just good friends it just happened they had something more in common than being Power Ranger. They had both been turned evil by Rita Repulsa and Tommy was helping Kat come to terms with what she had done while Evil. Kat had known she was never attracted to Tommy in the way Kim's letter had implied since she had known since she was 11 that she was a lesbian but she never revealed it to her friends unless she trusted them with her life but even when she had become a Ranger and had some of the most loyal friends she could ever have she had still not been able to tell them until one day about a week after Kim had sent Tommy the letter and he was in need of a friend Kat repaid all the help he'd been to her and was their for him. She remembered their conversation and how he had taken the news.

"_Kat thanks for being here for me"_

"_Tommy that's what friends are for"_

"_Uhm Kat can we ever be more?" _

"_Unfortunately we can't Tommy"_

"_Why do you like me?"_

"_Tommy it's not that, I can never be with you in a romantic way because I'm a lesbian"_

"_Oh"_

"_Well is that it?"_

"_What do you want me to say Kat that I'm never want to see you again. No I would never be like that you are my friend and always will be, we have helped each other with tough times in our lives"_

"_Tommy you're taking this exceptionally well"_

"_Kat as long as you are being yourself I will be happy for you, anyway I always had a feeling Kim would send me that letter once she left"_

_**Kim, Aisha and Kat**_

Kat walked around Angel Grove before heading into a Starbucks that she was sure had been built during her year away she went in and ordered a drink and sat in a corner booth because she was still unsure of why Kim had sent that letter. No one knew that when Kat returned to America her plane had landed in Florida near where Kim had been competing when the Pan Global's had been going on that had been almost 14 months ago from when Kat had arrived in Florida and she had decided to try and work out why Kim had sent the letter and maybe even on the off chance find her and ask her. But that hadn't worked the only person who would help her was a check in clerk and a Hotel and that was accidental, Kat had had to book a hotel room for a night because there had been a problem with the Plane.

"_I wish I could still teleport I wouldn't have to rely on Planes"_ thought Kat while at the front desk of a hotel.

"Ok Miss Hilliard the only room we have free is room 447 which is where one of the USA's greatest modern day female gymnasts stayed while winning gold for our country"

"Wow so I get to stay in a room that a real celebrity had stayed in" said Kat faining happiness.

"Yes Miss Heart and her friend stayed here for the duration of the tournament"

"Miss Heart do you mean Kimberly Heart?" asked Kat.

"Yes her and her female friend were here every night"

"Oh well at least if I find something of hers in their I will be able to return it to her" said Kat

The book in clerk handed her a key and she headed up to he room

_**Kim, Aisha and Kat**_

Kat sat in Starbucks then remembered what she had found in the room in the back of one of the draws by the bed she had found a picture and had put it in her bag, she got the picture out and looked at it one of the two people was Kimberly but Kat was surprised by the other person.

"_So is that why you sent Tommy that letter, you were too embarrassed by this to tell him the truth. No I mustn't think like that what if I'm wrong" _thought Kat.

Just then she heard a voice she recognised and saw Kim was standing opposite her.

"Hey Kat what brings you back to Angel Grove?" asked Kim

"Oh I finished my Ballet school so I thought I'd come back here and see how everyone is" replied Kat.

"Cool well Tommy isn't around he is somewhere in Alabama racing this weekend, and the other I haven't seen much of them either"

"Kim why did you pick out Tommy?"

"I thought you two were an item?"

"No we never were we were just good friends"

"Oh"

"Hey Kim whats taking so long getting our drinks?" said another voice that Kat soon recognised as Aisha's

"Oh Aisha I was just catching up with a friend of ours" said Kim.

Aisha looked round Kim and saw Kat sitting in a booth on her own.

"Hey Kat, when did you get back in town?"

"About 3 hours ago I would have been back yesterday but my plane was delayed in Florida I had to stay their over night"

"Cool I love Florida would really like to go their one day" said Aisha, covering her tracks because nobody knew she had been to Florida the Former rangers were supposed to be meeting their in a few months for a reunion and it was thought the Space team may make an appearance as well.

"Really because I would say you have been their before?" said Kat.

Both Kim and Aisha looked at each other with a were in trouble look on their face.

"What do you mean Kat?" asked Aisha.

"Don't play innocent with me" said Kat as she dropped the photo on the table of Kim and Aisha holding each other extremely closely in the hotel room in Florida.

"Come with us Kat we need to tell you something" said Kim.

_**Kim, Aisha and Kat**_

Ten minutes they reach Kim and Aisha's apartment they go in and while Kim and Kat sit on the couches Aisha gets them each a glass of wine.

"Ok so Kat there is something we need to tell you" said Aisha.

"Let me see if I can guess you two are lovers and that is why you sent Tommy the letter that broke his heart?" asked Kat.

"Yeah that it" responded Kim.

"You know Tommy was never the same after that letter"

"But he had you?" said Aisha before adding "After he read it you two spent so much time together"

"I was paying him back for the help he gave me. You see I was guilt ridden after Rita's spell was broken about what I had done and Tommy took me under his wing and helped me come to understand that I had no control over what Rita ordered me to do, and when he was hurt after that letter I helped him deal with the loss, you have know idea how much you hurt him and if he ever finds out why he will burst I'm sure of it" said Kat.

"But you two were together then right?" asked Kim.

"No we were and are still good friends but there was never anything romantic between us, even though eventually Tommy wanted there to be."

"Why did you turn him down then?"

"That's a tough question for me to answer and infact I have only trusted one person enough to ever tell them and that was Tommy."

"Well you can trust us" said Aisha.

"Ok but promise me things will not change between us when you find out?" asked Kat.

"We promise" Kim and Aisha said together.

"Ok me and Tommy would never had got together because I'm a lesbian"

Aisha and Kim looked at each other neither one expecting Kat to say that, then Aisha whispered something into Kim's ear and got up leaving the two former Pink Rangers alone for a minute.

_**Kim, Aisha and Kat**_

After fifteen minutes had passed of Kim and Kat just chatting about things to waste time while waiting for Aisha to come back, Kat realised Aisha had been gone a long time.

"Hey Kim where's Aisha gone?"

"No idea" Kim lied, she knew exactly where Aisha had gone and what she was doing, Right now Aisha was in her and Kim's room tying herself up with ropes to the head board after already tying a rope round her feet and tying that to the bottom of the metal bed frame she also had a gag in her mouth and was setting a trap for Kat. Both Kim and Aisha had always wanted to play there game with Kat but they had never known she was a lesbian they decided to introduce her to what they did for fun and why Kim had felt the need to break up with Tommy.

"Kim was getting wet between her legs thinking about what she was going to do to Kat and also what Aisha was going to let Kat do to her.

"Uhm why don't you go upstairs and look for her while I grab a weapon incase their something going on" said Kim.

Kat nodded and slowly climbed the stairs and looked in the rooms but nothing until she reached the last room she opened the door and their was Aisha tied naked to the bed it looked so good to cat she couldn't resist and closed the door and walked up to the tied up former Yellow Ranger and started taking her own clothes off. Aisha was enjoying the strip show and had a feeling Kat would not be untying her but taking advantage of her Kat crawled onto the bed and settled her self in-between Aisha's legs and started to like her pussy just like a cat would lick milk. What Kat didn't know is that Kim who was now also naked was approaching her with a strap on strapped to her and a small knife to cut the rope so they could trap Kat. the first Kat knew of anything changing was when suddenly Aisha's legs which had been tied suddenly were wrapped round her leaving Kat in a vulnerable position from behind then she felt something sliding into her and it took her a second to realise it wasn't a actual cock but a strap on, after the surprise she returned to playing with Aisha while Kim pleasured her from behind, and soon all three girls were experiencing the best orgasm they had ever had.

_**Kim, Aisha and Kat**_

After they had recovered Kim looked to Kat and said "You do know you never leaving this house again we want you to stay and have fun with us"

"I can't wait but next time can I be the one tied up?" asked Kat.

"We wouldn't have it any other way" said Kim.

"Yeah now this a three way relationship your job will be to make sure both me and Kim are satisfied" said Aisha as the three of them fell asleep in a heap on the bed.

**The End**


End file.
